The Trials of Being in High School
by angelfan86
Summary: Angel meets Buffy as a human at Sunnydale High. That's all the summary you're going to get from me... Anything more would spoil the story. Chapter eight is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly enough, I do not own anything that has to do with BtVS

**Author's note:** This story is completely and totally A/U. As of this moment, everyone is human.

* * *

Buffy stared out across the courtyard. There he was. Tall, dark, handsome, and once again buried in one of his books, probably brooding. She had the worst luck with guys. With all the trouble she took trying to make herself look presentable and appealing, Angel just didn't seem to notice. Spike, on the other hand, noticed all the time. So here was Buffy, annoyed because of the two sexiest guys in the school, one of them was all over her, but it was the one she didn't want.

Spike was the bad boy of the school, the rebel. If trouble was being stirred up, you could almost bet that Spike was the one doing the stirring. But Angel, he was the school mystery. He and his family moved to Sunnydale suddenly, bought the old Mansion and fixed it up. No one really knew where they had moved there from; however, Angel had just the right amount of an Irish accent to make him even sexier. Then just as suddenly as they had moved there, Angel found himself orphaned. His parents died tragically one night and left Angel very well cared for. Every girl at Sunnydale High would have died to go out with him, especially if it meant getting a peak inside of that mansion. And yet he kept to himself, burying himself in old books and ignoring almost everyone except for teachers, and that weird librarian, Mr. Giles.

Buffy was smitten with him, and today, she decided, was the day that she would make him take notice of her. Even if it meant talking about something totally boring, like books. She checked her little hand held mirror and walked over to him. He was reading Oedipus the King. Figures, she thought, he would be reading something that was written, like, a thousand years ago. "So, Angel isn't it? Oedipus the King, great story. Isn't it pathetic how that guy is like all boo hoo poor me?"

Angel looked up at her, his deep brown eyes squinting in the sun. "Is there something I can do for you, Miss...?"

"Oh! My name's Buffy. And actually I just figured that since you sit by yourself so much you might want some company."

Angel smiled politely "I'm not really a people person, sorry."

Buffy wasn't about to let this conversation end. "Everyone's going to the Bronze on Friday. You want to come with me?"

Angel shook his head "I'm not much for clubs either."

Buffy once again was frustrated "Ok...well... then, I guess I'll just see you later. Enjoy the book."

Angel watched her walk off "It's a play." He muttered to himself. _She's cute. She's probably just as shallow as the other girls in this school. Who knows, she might be a nice girl to date. If she hasn't found a date by tomorrow, I'll ask her if she'll consider going to that Bronze place. It could be fun. _After his mental discussion with himself, Angel went back to reading his play until it was time to go to class.

Buffy walked into the classroom and sat down. Spike leaned over to her. "Hey, Buffy. You look nice."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Hello Spike. What do you need this time?"

Spike laughed "Don't need anything, pet. But I would like it if you could find it in your heart to come hear me and my boys play at the Bronze, Friday night. What do you say?"

Buffy was about to say no when suddenly it dawned on her. What better way to make Angel jealous than to go out with Spike. The two of them hated each other. "I'll think about it, Spike."

Spike grinned. "That works for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 1

* * *

After school, Buffy caught up with Willow. "Hey, Willow! Guess what?"

"Hey, Buffy." Willow smiled "What's up?"

"I have a date for Friday!"

"Really? With Angel? That's great!"

"No... Not with Angel."

Willow looked confused. "With who then?"

Buffy grinned somewhat impishly "With Spike."

"Spike? But Buffy... I mean... well... What will Xander say when he finds out?"

"Willow, Xander is my older half-brother. He's going to object to anybody that I decide to go out with."

"I know. But Buffy, are you sure about Spike?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Willow sighed "Well, if you're sure, then go for it."

Buffy smiled "So, since I do have a date, I have to go shopping for a suitable outfit. Wanna come with?"

Willow giggled "Of course I do!"

Buffy hugged her friend "Thanks, Will. Do you need to stop by your house first?"

"No, my parents don't care as long as I let them know where I am before it gets dark." The two girls set off towards Buffy's car and an afternoon of shopping.

Later that evening, Buffy came home with several shopping bags. "Hey, Xander!"

Xander came out of the kitchen. "Hey, Buff. What's with the shopping bags?"

Buffy grinned "It's possible that I have a date on Friday night."

Xander frowned "A date? With who?"

"A guy from school."

"Does this guy have a name?"

Buffy laughed "Of course he does."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Spike."

Xander frowned even more "Spike? What kind of a name is Spike? Wait a minute, is he that trouble maker kid?"

"Well... he doesn't always make trouble. Anyway, he's got a band. And they're playing at the Bronze on Friday."

Her brother sighed "Well, just be careful ok?"

"Well, I'll think about it." Laughed Buffy.

"I mean it Buff. I don't want you to get hurt."

Buffy hugged her brother. "I promise I'll be a good girl, Xand. So have you had dinner yet?"

"Nope, the pizza arrived a few minutes before you did, and I decided to wait." They both laughed and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school library, Angel sat at one of several table pouring over a stack of rather ancient looking books. He glanced up as Giles entered the room. "So you really think vampires are real?" He asked. 

"What? Oh... yes. Yes, I do. I believe that vampires are very much real."

"Have you actually seen any vampires?"

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "I've seen my share of vampires, yes. Bloody ugly creatures if you ask me."

Angel grinned. "One of them nearly killed you didn't it?"

Giles coughed "There were several in fact, on numerous occasions"

Angel looked a bit surprised. "What were you doing to them?"

Giles chuckled slightly "I was trying to kill _them_."

"Isn't there someone else who's supposed do that?"

"Well, yes... Yes, the slayer is the one destined to destroy vampires. However, since the last slayer disappeared, we have to wait until a new slayer is called."

"Really? Who do you think will be called next?"

"Well... I really couldn't say. It could be anyone, from anywhere."

"Even Sunnydale?" Giles paused and reflected on that thought. He hadn't considered that possibility, but it was intriguing. "Well...Yes... Even a girl here in Sunnydale. To think that you may possibly attend school with a future slayer."

Angel rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a scary thought."

At that moment, a well dressed man entered the library. "Good evening, Mr. Giles. A new slayer has officially been called."

Giles looked surprised. "And you came here personally to inform me of this?" The man nodded. "Well, then what is her name."

"Buffy Summers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own... myself... nothing more

* * *

Angel, who had gone back to reading his stack of books, looked up astonished. "Buffy Summers? You're kidding right?"

The man looked at Angel. "You know who this girl is?"

"Of course I do. So does every other guy with eyes at Sunnydale High."

The man coughed. "Yes, well... umm... Do you have any idea where she lives?"

Angel shook his head "Nope, sorry."

"You still haven't explained why you came to me before you found her." Giles said slightly impatiently.

"Sorry, I thought you knew. The council has chosen you to be her watcher." Giles looked stunned. "And since you are her watcher, the council decided that you should be the one to break the news to her."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Giles stammered.

"We're sure you'll think of something." With that, the man walked out of the library.

Angel laughed softly. "And just what is so bloody funny?"

"Well, I was just thinking, how are you going to get Buffy to the library to tell her? She's not the kind of person that makes a habit of hanging out with the book club."

Giles pondered this for a moment. "Liam, you are absolutely right."

"I am? Why?"

"Since Miss Summers would probably never set foot in this library, I've just decided that you should be the one to tell her."

Angel looked stunned. "Me? I couldn't possibly tell Buffy…"

"Tell me what?" Asked Buffy, who had just walked in.

"Well… uh…"

"Go on, tell her."

Buffy looked intrigued as Angel struggled to recover from her abrupt entrance. "Um… well… I… uh… I've decided to ask you if had found anyone to go with to the Bronze on Friday?"

"Well, I got an offer from Spike…" Angel clenched his jaw to keep from saying anything. "…but I haven't given him an answer. So I'll just tell him that I found someone else to go with."

Angel grinned. "I'll pick up at 7:30 then?"

Buffy smiled. "Sounds great, here are directions to my house." She said, handing him a piece of paper. "Well, I have to get home. Bye." She waved as she left the library. Giles smacked the back of Angel's head in frustration.

"What was that for?"

"You were supposed to tell that she was the new slayer, not ask her out on a date."

"I got directions to her house didn't I?" Angel asked and he copied the directions to another slip of paper.

"Well, yes. But what does that have to do with anything?" Angel handed him the newly copied directions.

"Now you know where Buffy lives. That means the ball is back in your court. Have fun. I've got to get home; I'm starving. See you tomorrow." Angel grabbed his backpack and left.

Giles wearily put his head in his hands. "Bloody hell…" He murmured. The library door opened and Spike entered. Giles looked up. "What do you want, William?"

Spike rolled his eyes; he hated being called William. "Lookin' for Buffy… You seen her?"

Giles nodded. "She was here, but she left a little while ago."

"Thanks… So this is what the library looks like. Too many bloody books if you ask me." Spike said as he walked out.

"I don't recall having committed such a monstrosity." Giles muttered. "Now where did I put the slayer handbook?"

Buffy drove home and bounded up the stairs to her room. Breathless, she dialed Willow's phone number. After two rings, the red head picked up. "Hello?"

"Willow, it's Buffy."

"Hey Buffy, what's up?"

"It worked… My plan worked!"

"That's great Buffy… What plan was that again?"

"I got a date with Angel!" Buffy squealed.

"Really? What about Spike?"

"What _about_ Spike?"

"He's going to be pretty ticked, especially when he finds out that you picked Angel over him."

"Well he has no reason to be; I never gave him a final answer, I just said I'd think about it."

"Buffy, you do realize how territorial Spike can be."

Buffy laughed and the doorbell rang. "Gotta go, Will; there's someone at the door."

"Ok, see ya!"

"Bye!" The doorbell rang again as Buffy ran downstairs. Much to her surprise, Mr. Giles was standing there.

"Miss Summers?" He said.

"Mr. Uh…" She stammered.

"I'm Mr. Giles. May I come in?"

Buffy stepped out of the way. "So, umm… why are you here? Am I in trouble? I don't have any books checked out." Buffy said, babbling nervously.

Giles held up his hand. "Actually, this has nothing to do with school." Buffy looked confused. "Let me explain. You might want to sit down." Buffy led the way to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Miss Summers, since you've lived in Sunnydale, have you noticed any strange occurrences?" Buffy shook her head. Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. "What I am about to tell you may seem strange."

* * *

**_Hee Hee, call me evil. I just love abrupt endings to chapters._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Here's the new chapter, sorry it took so long. Enjoy.

* * *

Angel bounded up the stairs to the second story living room. His twin sister, Drusilla, was sitting on the incredibly soft leather sofa. As usual, she was on her computer. "Dru, you aren't going to believe this." Angel said, gasping for air.

"What am I not going to believe?" She asked without even looking up from her computer.

"I've got a date for Friday night!"

This caught his sister's attention. "A date? With who?"

"Her name is Buffy Summers."

"Buffy…? Weird name."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Buffy may be a weird name, but she's nice. You'd like her."

Drusilla shrugged. "Whatever you say, Angel. Now, shh, I'm trying to focus on this celestial reading."

* * *

Natalie settled into her first class seat. She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the long flight from England to California. Her husband, Wesley, gently squeezed her hand. "Are you alright?" He asked. 

She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Yeah, Wes, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit nervous. Do you think we'll see him?"

"I don't know, it's possible."

"How am I supposed to deal with him? Should I just say 'Hey Dad! Long time no see. Meet my husband, and by the way, I'm pregnant'?"

Wesley let out a small laugh, and his wife glared at him. She hadn't seen her father in years. She had run away when he had gone back to being an active member of the watcher's council. She'd met Wesley a few weeks later at the night club that she sang at. Wesley was a wealthy author who also taught literature at Cambridge. They had gotten married three months later.

The couple was on their way to Sunnydale, California. Wesley had agreed to a position at U.C. Sunnydale. He wanted to have a less demanding job when it came time for the baby to be born. He would continue to write; however, neither one wanted to raise their child in London. "It'll be good for the baby to know her grandfather." Wesley said.

"Wesley, I barely know him. His focus was never on family. His focus was never on family. When my mum died, he buried himself in research for the council. When he went back to being an actual member of the council, it was as if he shut me out of his life entirely. Why should he give two figs about my daughter, when he doesn't even care about me?"

Wesley gently kissed his wife. "Stop worrying so much. Everything will work out." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

Natalie nestled as close to him as the seat would allow, and closed her eyes. "I hope so, Wes, for all our sakes."

* * *

Allison Calender set the box down with a thud. "There, that should be the last of it." She muttered wearily. She and her mother, Jenny, had just moved to Sunnydale. Her mother was going to be the computer teacher at Sunnydale High. In all honesty, Allison wasn't that upset about the move. But being the typical teen that she tried to be, she was hell bent on putting up a fuss. 

"Allie, come down! The pizza is here!" Her mom called.

Allie ran a hand through her long black hair before running down stairs for dinner. She looked like her mom, except she was a little more muscular and her hair was longer. "What kind of pizza did you get?"

"Your favorite, Hawaiian."

Allie grinned. "I bet it isn't as good as Ralphie's."

Jenny gave her daughter an annoyed look. "Allie, please try to give this place a chance. It's a place to start over. And don't tell me you don't want to start over."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Geeze, mom, I thought drowning and being brought back to life was starting over." A week ago, Allie had been swimming at a lake and had hit her head. She had drowned. Everyone thought she was dead, including the paramedics. But right as they were calling the time of death, Allie had miraculously revived.

"Allie, now that you've been dead, you're free. You can experience normalcy now. The watcher's council would have found you eventually. But since you were dead, your duties passed to someone else. Please, just give Sunnydale a chance."

Allie grinned. "Ok, mom, you know I was just giving you grief."

"I'm a what?" Buffy shrieked.

"The slayer. The one girl in all the world…"

"I heard that. But you've got to joking with me! There's no such thing as vampires."

"Actually vampires are very much real, as are multiple other demons. Like zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!"

"Now I know that you're crazy." Buffy said. "And who are you anyway? I mean, I know you're the librarian, but…"

"I'm your watcher."

"My who?"

"Your watcher, the one chosen to train and guide you in your duties as a slayer."

"So basically, you're not going away then? You're like a my demonology teacher or something."

"There's a bit more to being a slayer than knowing about demons. You must be prepared to fight them. You must hone your senses, strengthen your abilities, and train yourself to always be aware of your surroundings."

"Well, can I at least wait to start being the slayer until after Friday?" Buffy whined.

"Of course not, your duties begin now! Vampires won't wait until it's convenient for you. They are out there right now, destroying the world."

"Morbid much?" Buffy said grumpily.

"If I seem morbid, it's because the situation is morbid. You cannot take this lightly." Giles replied.

"Well what if I don't want to take this at all?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You were chosen for a reason. You can't fight your destiny."

"I'm 17 and perfectly happy being destiny free, really!"

"Miss Summers, please believe me. This is a matter of lives and deaths."

"Yeah, my life and my death. No thanks. You've made your offer, and I've turned it down. Now leave me alone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a bloody thing.

* * *

Friday Morning 

Jenny Calender hugged her daughter before they headed off to their separate classrooms. "Try and enjoy yourself, Allie."

"Mom I'm at school, 'fun' and 'school', they aren't exactly synonymous."

Jenny sighed. "I'm just glad you know what 'synonymous' means."

"Ha ha, mom, you're very funny."

"Well, if you put your mind to it, you might just find a few friends. Now what's your first class?"

Allie pulled out her schedule. "I'm a student assistant in the library."

Jenny smiled and pulled out a small medallion. She handed it to her daughter. "Here, it's a good luck charm."

"Thanks, Mom." Allie said as she adjusted the necklace around her neck. With a final hug, they headed off their separate ways. Allison found her way to the library with ease. The other student assistant was already there, talking to the librarian.

"So she didn't want to be the slayer?" Angel asked. Neither one noticed Allie's presence, or that she was frozen in her tracks.

_They called a new slayer! Yes! Wait! She goes to this school? Crap!_ Her mind began to race in a thousand different directions.

"That's what she said, more or less." Giles said sadly.

"Well, personally, I can't say that I blame her." Allison said. "The pay is lousy, and the retirement plan really sucks."

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Giles asked.

"I'm Allison Calender. I'm the new student assistant."

"I'm sorry, did you say your name is Allison Calender?"

"Yes, is that a problem? Am I reading my schedule wrong?"

"What? No, it's just… well you're supposed to be dead!" Giles said in shock.

"I was dead, for a whole five minutes. But as you can clearly see, I'm not dead anymore."

Angel's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Hold on, you were dead. Didn't you tell me the former slayer's name was Allison Calender?"

"Yes… yes, I did. Allison, this is a most strange occurrence."

"Yeah, you might say that."

Giles turned back to Angel. "We have two slayers now, I can't think of a single moment in history when this has ever happened."

"Excuse me, I can still hear you. No, you don't have two slayers. I died. Game over for me. End of contract, I'm through!"

"That isn't how it works." Giles replied. "Once you accept the duties of the slayer, they are yours from that moment on. You aren't dead now and are, therefore, still the slayer."

"But you have the new girl! You don't need me!"

"In this fight, we need everyone we can get."

"Yeah, which is why I couldn't tell anyone who I was? Don't you think it would have been easier if I'd had a little more help. My mom and I moved away for a reason."

"What's the matter, Mr. Giles? She doesn't want to join your club either?" Buffy asked. The blond had come to the library looking for Angel.

"Miss Summers, this is Allison Calender. She was the slayer…"

"Why isn't she still? Did she get fired?"

"I died. Actually, I drowned. But I was revived. I'm trying to talk some sense into this guy, who sounds exactly like my former watcher. They said I'd been gone for five whole minutes. Until I got to school this morning, I thought I was done with dealing with watchers, vampires, and other nasties. I guess I was wrong." She said with a shrug.

"Good, because that makes my life so much easier."

"How is that?" Angel asked.

"Because now I won't have to deal with someone trying to kill me; I can forget Mr. Giles ever told me was the slayer." Buffy said as she turned and walked out of the library.

"Does it work that way?" Angel asked.

"Well, it's a very unique situation."

"Yeah, considering there's only supposed to be one of them."

Allison groaned as she sat down in one of the chairs. "My mom is going to be thrilled." She muttered.

"You don't mean to tell me that you told her about being a slayer?" Giles asked completely astonished.

"I didn't have to, she figured it out."

"I thought a slayer's identity was supposed to be a secret." Angel said.

"It is, but my mom is really into computers and the magicks. So when I started sneaking out at night; carrying stakes and crosses; and coming home with mysterious scrapes and bruises; she got into major research mode. She followed me one night and caught me staking a vampire. I figured she'd freak out. But she was pretty cool about it."

* * *

Natalie parked in the visitor's parking space at Sunnydale High. She was ten minutes early for her interview. Wesley was already moving into his office at U.C. Sunnydale. She walked into the high school, and quickly found the principal's office. A small, rat-faced man came out before she had the chance to knock. "Hello, I'm Natalie Wyndham-Price. I have an interview…"

"…With me. I'm Principal Snyder. Do you have any library experience?"

"Yes, I…"

"Excellent… You're hired. We now have our two librarian quota. You start today." Snyder interrupted as he led her to the library and pushed open the door. "Here's your post. Mr. Giles will give you whatever training you need."

Natalie was stunned. "Excuse me, did you say…" But Principal Snyder was already gone. She sighed and entered the library. Two students were seated at one of the tables. Natalie closed her eyes and inhaled, relishing the smell of books.

"Can I help you?" A man asked from behind Natalie.

She turned and found herself face to face with her father. "Wow, it is a bloody small world."

"Natalie?"

"Yeah, it's me. I bet you never expected to see me again."

Giles took off and cleaned his glasses. "You're right… I didn't. You look well."

"I look pregnant." Natalie replied bluntly.

"Well, yes… are you…?"

"Married? Yeah, I got married a few months after I moved out."

"Moved out? Is that what you're calling it?"

"You weren't around enough for me to call it 'running away.'"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Giles snapped.

"Nothing… Let's just move on." Natalie replied.

"Yes, you haven't told me why you are here." Giles said testily.

"I was just hired as the second librarian for the school."

"I see… but what are you doing _here,_ in Sunnydale?"

"Wesley accepted a position at U.C. Sunnydale. We decided that a small town would be a better environment to raise a baby in."

"I see… when were you planning on telling me that I'm about to be a grandfather?"

Natalie shrugged. "Sometime this side of… never."

Angel and Allison burst out laughing. Giles turned on them with a glare. "Liam, would mind showing Miss Calender around the school?"

Angel grinned. "Sure Mr. Giles." He turned to Allison. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"Bummer, this fight was just getting good." Allison replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Italicized Sections are a written conversation between Spike and Allison.

**Author's Note B:** Sorry this chapter is short. I figured that I need to give ya'll somthing. ENJOY!

Allison doodled aimlessly in the margins of her notebook. She was seated in the back row of an English Lit class, and she was bored. The professor had gone off on a random tangent about patterns. She glanced over at the platinum seated next to her. He was the only other occupant of the back row. "Who does he think he is?" Spike muttered.

_Who?_ Allison wrote in her notebook. She slid the notebook over to Spike.

He quirked his eyebrow; he hadn't expected her to hear him. He took the notebook and started writing. _Angel. Does he think he's a bloody Casanova?_ He slid the notebook back over to Allison.

Allison quirked her eyebrow this time. _Why? What did he do?_ She was having trouble picturing Angel as a Casanova.

_He stole my date for tonight._ Spike wrote.

_Who was your date?_

_Buffy!_

Allison's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Buffy is going out with Angel tonight!_

_Yeah… the bloody prick stole her from me. 'Oy, what's your name anyway?_

Allison chocked back a giggle. _My name's Allison… but I like to go by Allie. What's your name?_

_Spike._

_What kind of name is "Spike"?_

_My real name is William. But I hate going by William. I used to spike my hair. My friends back in England started calling me Spikey._

_You're from England? How cool!_

_Yeah, I'm from England. Bloody awesome place. How about you?_

_Cleveland._

_Cleveland? As in Cleveland, Ohio? _Spike replied with a grin.

_Yes, Cleveland, Ohio. Not as interesting as England, but it was home._

_When did you move to Sunnyhell?_

Allison grinned at the twist of the name._ This week. We finished moving into our house yesterday._

_Who's "we"?_

_Me and my mom._

_Just the two of you?_

_Yeah, my dad died a few years back. My sister lives in Albuquerque, NM._

_You've got a sister?_

_Yeah, Nicole is a couple of years older than me._

_Cool. What are you doing tonight?_

_I don't know. I don't have any plans._

_My band is playing at the Bronze tonight. Want to come?_

_As in be your date?_

Spike broke into a full grin. _Yeah._

_Ok._

_You'll be my date?_

_Yeah._

_Cool. I'll pick you up at 7:00pm ok?_

_7:00 sounds good._ The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Allison stuffed her notebook into her bag.

Spike stood up with a grin. "So, Allie, how do I get to your house?"

"Come on, I have to meet up with my mom; I'll give you directions on the way to her room."

"Your mum's a teacher?"

"Yeah, she teaches the computer classes."

"Oh! I had her third period. She's pretty cool."

"Yeah, most of the time. But she's still a mom."

"Good point." The two of them laughed as they headed down the hallway. Neither of them noticed a bewildered looking Angel.

"They certainly seem to have hit it off." Buffy said perkily.

Angel grinned. "Yeah. So can I walk you to your car?" He offered her his arm.

"Of course." Buffy replied accepting his arm.

"Will your parents be there?"

"No, they died when Xander and I were little."

"I take it Xander is your brother?"

"Yeah, my very protective, older brother." Buffy said with a laugh as they made their way to her car. "Where is your car?"

Angel grinned. "It's parked near the library."

Buffy made a face. "Why do you hang out there?"

"I like books. The library is generally a good place to find books."

"Yeah, but can't you enjoy the books somewhere else? I mean, Mr. Giles is kinda, weird."

Angel couldn't keep from laughing. "He is a bit unique. But he's really nice. Once you get to know him, he's pretty interesting."

"I guess, anyway, I'd better get home."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 then?"

"Sounds good to me." Buffy said as she got into her car.

"I'll see you then.'' Angel said as he watched her drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a bloody thing

**Author's note:** See, I didn't forget this story.

* * *

Buffy brushed her hair one final time. "There…" She muttered absently. The doorbell rang.

"I've got it, Buff!" Xander called as he opened the door. The tall brunet was not who he was expecting. He gave him his best brotherly glare. "And you would be?"

"I'm Angel. I'm here to pick up Buffy." Angel said with a smile.

"Buffy's grounded. Our parents said she couldn't go out tonight."

"Xander, be nice." Buffy said as she entered the room. "Hi, Angel."

"Hey, Buffy. You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Goodnight Xander. I'll be back later tonight."

"Be careful, Buff. And you'd better keep your hands to yourself if you don't want to lose them."

Buffy glared at her brother and then followed Angel out to the car. "Sorry about Xander, he's harmless. He's just…"

"Protective." Angel finished for her.

"Yeah, overly protective."

Angel laughed at the expression on Buffy's face. "It's a good thing. Believe me, if some guy came over to take my sister on a date, I'd be tempted to kick his ass."

Buffy grinned. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Besides, you seem like the type of girl who is worth protecting."

* * *

Allison ran her fingers through her hair and inspected her outfit one final time. Black combat boots, black wide-leg jeans and a red halter were easily complimented with a mix of thin gold and silver bangles, gold hoop earrings, and the medallion her mom had given her that morning. She walked downstairs and towards the front door. "Allie! Could you come here for a minute?" Her mom called from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Allie said as she made her way to the kitchen. She stopped cold in the doorway when she saw Mr. Giles seated at the kitchen table. "Why is he here?" She asked looking at her mom.

"Allie, don't be rude."

"It's quite alright Ms. Calender. I did come a bit unannounced." Mr. Giles replied as he stood up. "Allison, I thought we would begin patrolling toni…"

"No… listen I already told you. I died. I'm not the slayer anymore. Besides, you have your new slayer, so get her to go patrolling. I have a date tonight."

"Allie, let's talk about this." Jenny suggested softly.

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't live that life again. I just can't." The doorbell rang. "I have to go, I'll see you when I get home, ok?"

Jenny sighed. "Sure, be careful."

"I will." Allison called as she headed out the door.

Spike grinned as he walked Allie to the car. "You look smashing."

"Thanks, you look nice too." Allie replied eyeing Spike's long leather trench coat.

"So who were you talking to when you came out?"

Allie rolled her eyes. "Mr. Giles…"

"The bloody librarian was at your house? Why?"

Allie shrugged. "I don't know. Some shit about wanting to get to know me."

* * *

Natalie sighed as she replaced a book she had been looking at. She rested her head against the oak bookshelf and closed her eyes. She didn't hear the library door close. She didn't notice anything until two hands began massaging her shoulders. "Are you alright?" Wesley asked softly.

Natalie turned around with a tired grin. "You'll never believe who I'm working with."

Wesley's eyes went wide with disbelief. "Surely it isn't your father."

Natalie nodded. "It's him."

Wesley pulled his wife into a hug and kissed the top of her hair. "Why don't I take you out to a nice dinner?"

"I've got a better idea." Natalie said stifling a yawn.

"What's that?"

"Chinese take out and eating at home on the couch."

Wesley smiled. "Sounds good, now come on, I'll drive you home."

"What about my car?"

"Don't worry, it'll be safe here. I'll bring you back tomorrow to pick it up."

Natalie yawned. "That sounds fabulous. What would I do without you?"

Wesley smiled. "Let's not even think about that, because that would mean that I would be without you."

* * *

Jenny put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. Mr. Giles had stayed for dinner. She sat down at the table across from him. "Mr. Giles…"

"Please, Ms. Calendar, call me Rupert."

"Only if you'll call me Jenny."

"Agreed."

"Good, now that's settled. Rupert, I don't think you'll be able to convince Allie to start slaying again. She was miserable in Cleveland."

"With all due respect, Jenny… you aren't in Cleveland anymore."

Jenny sighed. "I know. But Allison and I both agreed that the move to Sunnydale would be a great way for her to start over. No one here knows that she has ever had anything to do with being a slayer, with the exception of you of course."

Giles nodded. "I realize that Jenny; however, not even you should know that she is the slayer. Also, keep in mind that she isn't the only one anymore. Now there are two of them. Quite frankly, all I'm asking is that you consider the idea."

Jenny shut her eyes briefly. "Fine, I'll talk to her." She said wearily.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, and I dont't get paid. Don't sue. You get the picture.

**Author's Note: **Ok, sorry for the huge posting gap. Life has been pretty insane lately. Anyway, I have officially been bitten by the Wheddon bug so updates should flow a little quicker.

* * *

Later that evening at the Bronze.

"Hey Buffy, you want something to drink?" Angel asked.

"Sure, that would be great. Hey, isn't that Allison over there?"

"Yeah, it looks like her."

A mischevious look danced across Buffy's face. "Dancing by yourself is almost a crime. I have to remedy the situation.

Angel grinned. "You do that. I'll join you two in a minute."

Buffy made her way towards Allison. "Hey Allison, you do realize that dancing by yourself is illegal in some states, right?"

Allie grinned. "Yeah, but my date is up on the stage, so I'm exempt from that rule. Oh, by the way, most people call me Allie."

"Cool. Hey wait a sec, aren't you supposed to be somewhere dark and creepy saving the world?"

Allie shook her head. "No way! I'm done with that life. No more graveyards. I'm going to enjoy my dating life. Besides, they have you now."

"Are you crazy? I refused the job. I told Mr. Giles I wasn't going to be the slayer."

Allie gave her a look of disbelief. "Do you really think Mr. Giles will quit asking and bugging you? Trust me, I've dealt with his type before. They never give up."

Buffy looked defeated. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know what you've got in mind, but I'm planning on avoiding him at all times."

Buffy smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Seriously, this Sunnydale! How big of an evil can there be?"

Allie stopped dancing and stared at Buffy. "You really don't know do you? Buffy, there is something that you have to realize. Evil doesn't care how small the town is. If it can it can exist and flourish there, then it will."

Buffy blinked in surprise. "OK, now you're freakin' me out. First you talk about avoiding Mr. Giles, and the next thing I know you're getting majorly creepy and saying that evil doesn't care about the size of the town. What the hell am I supposed to do with the information you just threw at me?"

Allie sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to freak you out. But there is a reason that I disappeared."

"Yeah, you died."

"Actually, I disappeared before that. The whole dying thing was due to a swimming accident. My mom and I skipped town before that so we could get away from it all."

Angel came over and handed Buffy her drink. "Everything ok?"

"Peachy." Allie said.

"With an extra side of keen." Buffy added.

Angel gave them a look that practically screamed 'I don't believe either of you.' But he was smart enough not to press the matter.

Soon, Spike and his band finished and turned the music over to a D.J. He quickly made his way over to his date. He glared at Angel as he put his arm around Allie. "He isn't bothering you is he?"

Allie smiled and shook her head. "Everything is fine."

* * *

"I'm still not convinced that she's ready to go back to being a slayer." Jenny said quietly, as she poured two mugs of tea.

"Jenny one of the things I would like you and Allison to understand is that she would no longer be alone in this fight." Giles said as he accepted the tea.

"You mentioned that there is another slayer."

"Yes, and in Sunnydale no less."

Jenny looked down at her hands,which were folded on the table. She stared at them for a moment and then looked up at Rupert. "Honestly Rupert, I was relieved when I thought that Allie wouldn't have to be the slayer anymore. I hated seeing her come home covered in cuts and bruises."

Giles nodded. "That's understandable, especially since you are her mother. But having two slayers should reduce the risk of injury."

Jenny looked sceptical. "Are you sure about that?"

"Not exactly, but it does seem logical."

"Actually, what seems logical is that since there are two slayers, there will be twice as much trouble, twice as many battles and twice as many sleepless nights. Do you see where I am going with this?"

Giles nodded apologetically and placed his hand on top of Jenny's. "Forgive me, Jenny. It seems I have once again failed to see things from a parent's point of view."

Jenny smiled. "Allie would say that I'm worrying too much."

"She's lucky to have you."

* * *

Angel put his arm around Buffy as he walked her home from the Bronze. "Buffy, are you alright?"

She looked up at him with a slightly confused look on her face. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Angel shrugged. "You seem like something is bothering you. What did you and Allie talk about?"

Buffy bit her lip. "Nothing important. Just occupational stuff."

"You talked about the two of you being slayers?"

"You could say that. She kinda freaked me out a little."

"Why? What did she say?"

Buffy shrugged. "She just mentioned something about demons and evil not caring about how small a town is."

Angel pulled her closer to him. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Now there are two of you, the job should be a whole lot easier."

Buffy smiled. "I hope you're right."

Angel grinned. "Of course I am."

* * *

Deep below the streets of Sunnydale

A robed figure knelt in front of a groteque statue. The figure pulled a jeweled knife from the robe and pulled it across the skin of both arms. As blood dripped onto the statue, the figure began chanting in a strange demon tongue. Mist began to swirl from the statue. At the end of the chant, the figure removed the hood of the robe to reveal the silver hair of a older man. He looked up to the ceiling of the cavern and said "Inhabit me!"

The statue glowed and the the red light enveloped the man. The man writhed in pain as the demonic force took over his body. As the light faded, the man stood, and his eyes glowed black. He smiled and laughed. "Hell hath come to play."

A vampire entered the room and the room and bowed. "Is it finished?"

"I am indwelled. Did you bring me what I requested?"

The vampire nodded and pulled out two photographs. "It turns out there are two of them."

"Two? That is an interesting development."

"Do we need to relocate?"

The man shook his head. "No, we need the energy from the hellmouth. The fact that there are two of them simply poses an added challenge. Tell the others about this and inform them that we will be continuing as planned."

"I will obey."


End file.
